Spring Breakers
by NightJasmine10
Summary: School is out for many of the high schools and college campuses. It's been a year since the Dark Tournament ended and the gang goes to Hanging Neck Island to hang out and relax for Spring Break 1995 but, what happens when Koenma finds out that his father is also on the island? Will he get caught for skipping out on his paperwork? Ties into Musical Espionage
_**Spring Breakers**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this one shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place at the start of Chapter 14 of my multi chaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage". If you haven't checked that or the other five one shots or any of the drabbles that tie into it out yet, they and the first 13 chapters of "Musical Espionage" are available to read on and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** _School is out for many of the high schools and college campuses. It's been a year since the Dark Tournament ended and the gang goes to Hanging Neck Island to hang out and relax for Spring Break 1995 but, what happens when Koenma finds out that his father is also on the island? Will he get caught for skipping out on his paperwork?_

It was a nice morning in Mushiori City. It wasn't too hot or too cold but, just right. The middle of March is here and Spring Break is now coming upon many of the colleges and high schools around the city. The middle schools already had their Spring Break so; it was now for the colleges and high schools to get their well deserved break.

Spring Break is not only for the Human World, oh no, in fact, the inhabitants of Demon World and the Spirit World were also preparing for a week of fun and relaxation. Well, except for one. Prince Koenma was currently sitting at his desk currently stamping and trying to get all the documents that were brought into his office finished but, they just seemed to keep on coming.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

"I'm getting so sick of this crap. I should be preparing for Spring Break but no, my father doesn't want me to relax. He doesn't give a damn if I work myself to death." He thought to himself angrily.

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

"Hell, everyone else is getting ready, including Jorge. Why not me? I work hard all the damn time and where's my fun? Where's my relaxation?"

 _Stamp…rustle…stamp…rustle_

As Koenma continued to work on his current stack of paperwork, he didn't notice that the large pink and yellow double doors opening. Botan walked in with the prince's lovely human psychic girlfriend, Jasmine Black. The two young women just stood there watching the currently pint sized prince struggling to get his work done but, with little success.

Both Jasmine and Botan hated seeing Koenma this way. They looked at each other and back at Koenma and Jasmine then cleared her throat and spoke in a sweet voice, "Koenma. Hey Koenma, it's Jasmine. Are you going to talk to me?"

The prince looked up hearing his lover's voice. He smiled behind his blue pacifier and said greeting her, "Hello my queen, how was work and your last day of school before the break?"

Jasmine smiled and walked over to him, careful not to knock any of the unprocessed stacks of paperwork over. She then replied, "Great, school was awesome. So was work. Kuroko gets her cast removed in a couple of weeks and she'll start her physical therapy afterwards. Oh, she mentioned to me that after Spring Break, she would like to see you before her cast removal."

Koenma stared at Jasmine blankly, blinking his big brown eyes and asked her curiously, "What about? I thought she didn't want anything to do with me or Spirit World anymore?"

The young demon hunter sweetly giggled at how adorable she thought Koenma was, "She doesn't but, she would like to see you again. You know, like a catching up with an old friend again kind of thing."

Koenma sat there speechless, not knowing what to say. He hadn't seen nor spoken to Kuroko in over ten years and occasionally, he wondered what her life has been like since her retirement. He then looked up at Jasmine, shrugged his small shoulders, and smiled replying, "Sure, why the hell not? It'll be fun to see Kuroko again."

Botan smiled and giggled, "You guys are just so cute. I'll talk to you both later; I have my shift to complete. Bye."

The lovely blue haired grim reaper left winking and Koenma and Jasmine both shook their heads at her. They both started laughing at Botan's suggestive innuendo. Jasmine shifted her attention back to Koenma and offered, "Would you like some help?"

Koenma smiled at his lover's generosity. The last few times she helped him with his paperwork, it went rather well and she never once complained about it even though she had paper cuts and blisters whenever they were finished. Ever since Jasmine started helping him, Koenma felt that he loved her more and more with each passing day and he knew for sure she was the right girl for him.

Snapping back to reality, the currently toddler looking prince nodded, "Yes, I would love that. Thank you Jasmine."

He hopped out of his large plush red chair and Jasmine took off her coat and set that and her handbag on the floor next to the chair. She lifted Koenma up and gently sat him down on her lap. The young prince handed her the seal for the punishments, "Why don't we switch things up this time? You do the punishments while I complete the paradises. Do you think you can handle it?"

Jasmine nodded, "I think so."

The lovers soon started on the stamping and while Jasmine went through each stack, she couldn't help but feel that the majority of the souls she read about deserved their punishments. She came across so many files of horrible people who were serial killers, corrupt politicians and cops that not only lied but also were thieves, rapists, and some were even murders, people who abused their spouses and children and even murdered them, doctors, nurses, and CNAs that were called "Angels of Death", pedophiles, child killers, rapists and so much more.

Reading through each of those files made Jasmine shake her head and roll her eyes. She couldn't believe that the world had so many disgusting and horrible people. After finishing her tenth stack, the young demon hunter decided to take a break and let out a loud exhale.

Koenma stopped stamping for a minute and looked up at her. Seeing the expression on Jasmine's lovely face, the prince began to feel some concern for her. He then asked hoping he didn't traumatize her by letting her do the punishments, "Jasmine are you okay?"

Jasmine looked down at her currently pint sized boyfriend and replied shrugging her shoulders, "I think so but wow, how do you do it? How do you read through all those punishment documents without going insane?"

Koenma then put his wooden stamping tool down on his desk and took Jasmine's hand in comfort, "I just had to get used to it. When I first starting doing this 500 years ago, it did bother me at first but, after days, weeks, months, and years of doing it, I just grew numb to the things I read about in those kinds of files."

He gave her a sweet smile behind his pacifier and squeezed her hand, "Tell you what, why don't we switch? I can take the remaining punishments and you do what's left of the paradises. Would that help you feel more comfortable?"

Jasmine stared at Koenma for a minute, smiled and nodded her head, "Yes, I would like that. Thank you Koenma."

They traded seals and proceeded to get back to stamping. A few hours later, they were finally finished and Jasmine used her healing technique on her hands and on Koenma again. They now sat down on his office floor watching TV on his big yellow TV monitor cuddling after the prince switched to his tall and handsome adult form.

While they were watching "Friends", Jasmine then decided to ask him, "So, what are your plans for the next week?"

Not taking his eyes off his TV monitor, Koenma sighed, "Slaving over paperwork again, unfortunately."

The young demon hunter shifted her attention back to him, "What? Seriously? I thought everyone was going to get that time off to have some fun and relax."

"Well, not for me. My father wants me to work."

Jasmine just stared at him blankly and said, "Well, that's just not fair. Everyone deserves to have a break every now and then. Why doesn't that old bastard do it? Hasn't he been going out and about a lot lately? Shouldn't he be doing some work?"

Koenma shrugged his broad shoulders and replied, "Well, dad is the king and therefore, he can do whatever he wants."

The young human woman rolled her large brown eyes. Even though she still hasn't met King Yama yet, she was really starting to hate him based on what she heard about him. The lovers and friends sat there in silence for minute until, Jasmine thought of a bright idea.

"Hey Koenma."

The prince shifted his attention back to her, "What?"

Jasmine flashed him a cute smile showing her slightly crooked teeth and suggested, "Why don't you come with me, Koashura, Kotennyo, Shizuru, Kazuma, Botan, and Yukina to the beach on Hanging Neck Island with us? Who gives a shit about what that old bastard says, you deserve a week of fun and relaxation too."

She then leaned up and softly kissed his cheek, his neck, and whispered in his ear, "Besides a beach setting would be very romantic. Wouldn't it my prince?"

Koenma squealed with delight feeling her warm breath in his ear, his cock getting hard as a result. He nodded in agreement, "Yes my queen, it would. Okay, why the hell not?"

Jasmine kissed his cheek again and grinned happily, "That's the spirit. Oh, is Jorge coming too or do ogres not get a Spring Break?"

He chuckled at her question thinking she couldn't be any cuter right now, "Of course Ogre is going to be coming and yes they do unless they don't want to."

Koenma then removed his pacifier and brought up his hand to Jasmine's face. As he gently stroked her soft skin, he lightly pressed their foreheads together and said as their lips were inches apart, "I love you Jasmine. I don't know what I'd do without you. You always know how to cheer me up."

"You're very welcome my prince. You always know how to cheer me up and why can't I do the same for you? I love you too Koenma."

They then shared a deep, passionate and loving kiss. They parted after a minute and continued to watch "Friends" on Koenma's TV monitor. Two days later, the first day of Spring Break officially came around. Just like they planned with Jasmine, Koenma and Jorge woke up bright and early for their quick getaway.

They both made sure to pack some things for their weeklong vacation and after setting some things up with a couple of Jorge's ogre buddies who just recently came back from their own vacation, Koenma and Jorge were both set to meet up with Botan who would give them both a ride on her oar to the Human World. All three of them were going to meet up with the college trio, both Kuwabara siblings, and Yukina at the Kuwabara residence before boarding the boat to Hanging Neck Island.

This trip to Hanging Neck Island is going to be vastly different than last time being that the Dark Tournament ended a year ago. It was now just a popular tourist destination that college students like to go partying for Spring Break or Summer Vacation. After grabbing their belongings, Koenma and Jorge met up with Botan in the grim reaper break room.

The lovely blue haired grim reaper began to check things off on her checklist that she kept in a pink notebook, "Sunscreen…check, bathing suits…check, change of a week's worth of clothes…check, pajamas…check, sunglasses…check, beach towels…check, floppy hat…check…"

After going through everything on her checklist for her, Koenma and Jorge, Botan was satisfied and asked, "So are you guys ready to hit the road for the Human World?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes we are. Let's get going before I get caught for not being in my office."

Botan chuckled, "Oh right."

Koenma, Jorge and Botan then hurried out of the palace gates and hopped on her oar and flew into a gateway to the Human World. The blue haired grim reaper landed her oar in front of the Kuwabara residence and made it disappear after all three passengers leapt off.

Koenma eagerly ran up to the front door and pushed the doorbell. Footsteps could be heard inside and Shizuru answered. She gave Koenma, Botan, and Jorge a welcoming smile, "Hey guys, you're right on time. Come on in."

The Spirit World Trio walked inside and Koenma walked ahead of his ogre servant, grim reaper friend, and the slightly older psychic. Koashura, Kotennyo, Jasmine, Kuwabara, and Yukina who were all sitting at the wooden breakfast table shifted their attention to them. Koenma walked up to Jasmine and gave her quick kiss and sat down next to her.

The Alaskan psychic sipped from her apple juice and said, "I see you're very excited about going."

Koenma nodded, "Oh yes, I can't wait to finally get to the island so we can relax and have a nice romantic walk on the beach with you my queen."

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and responded, "Looking forward to it my prince."

Once everyone finished off their breakfast including Koenma, Botan, and Jorge, they left the Kuwabara residence to head off to the docks to board their boat to Hanging Neck Island. The smell of sea salt was heavy in the air and seagulls could be heard squawking. The boat ride was quite peaceful with many of ship's passengers talking and mingling with each other and laughter was heard.

Jasmine walked up beside Koenma who stood on the deck looking out at the ocean landscape ahead of them. She gently placed her small dainty hand on his and looked up at his handsome face. "What are you so deep in thought about?"

Feeling her hand on his, Koenma shifted his attention to her, lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it, "I'm just thinking about how much fun this is going to be and how I'm going to be going somewhere without someone trying to sabotage it for once."

Jasmine smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed her loving boyfriend's cheek, "Me too and I hope our trip to Valdez this summer will be the same way. Christmas was kind of a bust but, the rest of it was fine."

Hearing the music in the background switch to the song "What I Am" by Edie Brickell and deciding to change the subject, Jasmine held out her hand to Koenma and asked him, "May I have this dance my prince?"

Koenma formed a smile on his handsome face behind his pacifier and nodded, "Yes you may my queen."

The lovers gladly took each other's hand and Koenma removed his pacifier and brought up Jasmine's hand to his lips and kissed it once again. The young demon hunter giggled like a schoolgirl and put her free hand on the prince's broad shoulder while Koenma put his on Jasmine's slender waist. They began to dance with Jasmine looking down frequently being nervous about stepping on Koenma's toes.

The prince chuckled thinking how cute her nervousness was right now and he said in a soft and gentle voice, "Jasmine look at me."

Jasmine looked up at him and gazed into her lover's brown eyes. Koenma gave her a look of comfort and said, "You're doing fine. Don't be so self conscious about it. You're getting better and better."

The young psychic gave a nervous chuckle, "That may be so but, I still suck."

"No you don't, you're doing just…ouch."

Jasmine bit her lip as she stepped on Koenma's toes again, "I'm so sorry. See, I'm horrible."

Watching the scene in front of them, Botan looked at the rest of gang and suggested, "Do you guys think we should help them. I mean, like dance together in a big group so, Jasmine doesn't feel so embarrassed about stepping on Koenma's toes?"

Jorge nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's going to need his feet for the duration of the week."

Koashura put on his sunglasses and tied his long red hair back into a ponytail, "Well, what are waiting for?" He then shifted his attention to Kotennyo, "Milady, shall we?"

Kotennyo flashed her handsome redheaded boyfriend a sweet smile and put on her red and blue camouflage baseball cap, "Yes sir, let's show them what we got."

The godly couple walked out onto the deck and Koashura tapped Jasmine's shoulder, "You guys don't mind if we join in?"

Jasmine gave her two friends and roommates a smile, "Sure, I don't see why not? Koenma are you okay with it?"

The prince shrugged his broad shoulders, "Sure why not?"

He and Jasmine parted to allow Koashura and Kotennyo to join them and the four friends started to dance to the next song which was "Two Princes" by the Spin Doctors. Botan and Jorge then stepped in and joined them with Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina behind them. All nine then began to dance together in one big group for the next couple of songs. They all got to dance the "Macarena" together making each other laugh during the duration of the dance especially since Kuwabara, Koenma, Jorge, and Koashura where acting like total goofballs while dancing.

The rest of the boat ride to the island continued to be a fun dance party especially since the rest of the passengers saw what the group of nine friends were doing and several decided to join in with them. When they weren't dancing, they all visited and mingled with the random human or demon passengers just having a good time talking with them.

Several hours later, they finally arrived at Hanging Neck Island and as the group of nine was stepping off the ship, Koenma then asked the older Kuwabara sibling, "So, where are we all going to be staying at?"

Shizuru slung her purse on her shoulder and set her sunglasses on her head, "At the hotel we stayed at during the Dark Tournament last year. Our stay is going to be quite cheap because of week of Spring Break."

As they were walking to the hotel, Jorge then asked the group curiously, "Does anyone know if we are going to be all sharing a room or stay in separate rooms?"

Shizuru opened up her purse, took out Sakyo's lighter and her pack of cigarettes. She withdrew one and put the rest of the pack back into her purse, lit her cigarette and took a drag, "We are all going to stay in separate rooms. It's totally optional if you want to room with someone but, if you do, you and your roomie or roomies can split the cost,"

The slightly older psychic took another drag from her cigarette and continued, "So, does anyone want to share a room with anyone?"

Jasmine then spoke up, "I think that's an excellent idea Shizuru." She then looked up at her prince, "Koenma would you like to share a room with me? We already did during our winter vacation up in Alaska. Would like to do it again?"

Koenma gave the Alaskan demon hunter a warm smile, "Oh yes. I was hoping to my queen." He then kissed her hand which made Jasmine giggle like a schoolgirl.

Jorge then snapped his attention to his young boss, "But Sir, I thought we would be sharing a room. Remember last year at the tournament? We had a lot of fun together. You know, just us guys hanging out, watching TV and the tournament, eating yummy food and drinking beer?"

Koenma sighed, "Yeah Ogre, I remember that but, I really want to spend time with Jasmine. It's been a while since the last time we shared a room and a bed together and it would be really nice if we get some alone time together."

The blue ogre then looked down at his feet that were currently covered by his brown shoes and looked back up at Koenma and said, "Okay Koenma sir. You and Jasmine have your alone time and I promise not to walk in on the two of you having sex. You should really lock your door before you two start going at it again."

"OGRE! I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

Koashura and Kotennyo started cracking up listening to Jorge's words, while Shizuru just shook her head and continued to smoke her cigarette, Botan tried not to laugh and Kuwabara and Yukina tried to ignore them. Jasmine sighed in annoyance, "Will you guys knock it off? Let's just try to get along and have a nice week. Koenma, Jorge, please don't start arguing again."

Before Jorge could reply, Botan then said, "Jorge, why don't you share a room with me and Shizuru?"

The elder Kuwabara took another drag of her cigarette, "I'm afraid it's going to be just you and Jorge, Botan. I'm going to share with Kazuma and Yukina just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with her."

Hearing his sister say that, Kuwabara then began to get defensive immediately, "Shizuru, I can't believe you don't trust me. You know damn well I'm not ready for that yet and neither is Yukina. We are going to wait, honest."

Shizuru chuckled, "I really hope so Kazuma because, I don't want to see you end up in a scenario that'll screw up your future plans. Even though you say you're not ready, you're still too young to be sharing a hotel room with a girl or be alone in one anyway."

Kuwabara sighed not wanting to deal with his sister's nagging, "Alright, you don't have to be such a nag."

Koashura and Kotennyo both shook their heads and the young goddess asked her handsome lover, "Do you want to share a room?"

Koashura kissed Kotennyo's cheek and replied, "You bet, dearest. Just like Koenma and Jasmine, we need our alone time too."

Shizuru finished off her cigarette and when they arrived at the hotel, she disposed of her cigarette butt in the outdoor ashtray on the lid of a trashcan at the hotel entrance, "Good, we all agreed who's staying who?"

Everyone nodded. They all went inside the hotel's lobby and walked up to the front desk. The four groups check in, paid for their rooms and got their room keys. All nine friends got lucky that they all got rooms on the 5th floor. Koenma and Jasmine got room number 509, Koashura and Kotennyo, number 510, across the hall, Botan and Jorge got room 511, and Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina were settled in room 512.

After dropping off their luggage in their respective rooms, the nine friends then all met downstairs to go to the beach for a weenie roast for their dinner. Shizuru went out and bought some hot dogs, hot dog buns, mustard, ketchup, relish, soda, bottled water, chips, paper plates and graham crackers, marsh mellows and Hershey's chocolate bars to make smores with at a convenience store just a small distance away from the hotel.

They walked down to the beach with the groceries in two separate coolers and a radio that Koashura brought along. Koenma and Jasmine carried the food cooler; Shizuru and Kotennyo carried the drink cooler while Jorge, Botan, Yukina, and Kuwabara found some firewood.

When they arrived at the beach, Shizuru lit the fire with Sakyo's lighter and an old rag tied to a stick. Koashura turned on the radio to a station that played awesome pop and rock music and set it down on the sand next to the drink cooler.

"Alright Kazuma, did you get us nine twigs for our hot dogs and our marsh mellows for the smores?"

The younger Kuwabara sibling nodded, "Yes, I did."

He then passed the rest of the group their twigs and Koenma opened up the food cooler and took out the two packets of hot dogs, "Okay, who wants turkey dogs or pork dogs?"

Jasmine opened up the drink cooler and took out a bottled water, "I would like a turkey dog my prince. I hate pork."

Koenma handed the Alaskan psychic the packet of turkey dogs and Jasmine tore it open and slid one out. Yukina sipped from her orange soda and asked her politely, "Jasmine can you pass me the turkey dogs? I have never tried them before."

Jasmine happily gave the lovely ice demon the turkey dogs, "Sure, they're really yummy. You're going to love them. Trust me. They taste so much better than those gross pork dogs."

Yukina slid her turkey dog out of the packet and asked, "Does anyone else want one?"

"I will." Koenma spoke up and retrieved the packet from the ice demon.

He slid his turkey dog out of it and asked the rest of the group, "Does anyone else want a turkey dog?"

Botan, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Kotennyo, Koashura, and Jorge all shook their heads no. Koenma put the rest of the turkey dogs back into the food cooler and withdrew the pork dogs and tossed them to Jorge.

"Ogre think fast."

The prince tossed the pork dogs to his big blue ogre servant and Jorge caught them. The ogre tore open the packet and slipped out two pork dogs and asked, "Who's next?"

Koashura opened up the drink cooler and took out a Mountain Dew. As he twisted off the bottle cap and took a sip of the sweet fizzy liquid, he then replied, "I would like one Jorge."

Jorge tossed the pork dogs to Koashura and the redhead slipped out two, "Thank god Shizuru bought the twelve pack because, I would be getting bitched out for getting more than one."

The young god then passed the pork dogs to Kotennyo who then said chuckling at her boyfriend's words, "Me too. Thanks Shizuru."

The older Kuwabara opened up the drink cooler and took out a bottle of Coke, "No problem, I figured I needed to because I knew some of us were going to have seconds. Everyone will get enough to eat so no muss no fuss."

Kotennyo handed the pork dogs to Shizuru after getting one and the slightly old psychic slid one out of the packet. "Who wants one next?"

"Right here Sis."

Shizuru passed the packet to her younger brother and Kuwabara also slid out two from the packet. He looked around and asked, "Does anyone else want a pork dog?"

Botan just got a Coke from the drink cooler and then spoke up, "I would like one Kuwabara."

Kuwabara passed her the pork dogs and the blue haired grim reaper took one out of the packet and asked, "Is everyone good?"

The rest of the group nodded and Botan put the pork dogs back into the food cooler. She sat down in between Kotennyo and Shizuru as she stuck her pork dog on her stick and held it over the fire. Everyone did the same and sat there in silence gathered around the warm fire as their turkey or pork hot dogs slowly cooked over the orange flames.

Kuwabara then broke the heavy silence, "It's too bad Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei aren't here with us. It sucks they have to be stuck in Demon World during Spring Break."

After cooking his turkey dog to his satisfaction, Koenma took it away from the fire. He turned around and opened up the food cooler and took out the condiments, two big bags of chips, and the hot dog buns. After preparing his turkey dog, the young prince sat back on his spot next to Jasmine and replied, "I know Kuwabara. But, there really isn't anything we or even I can do about it."

Koenma took a bite from his turkey dog and washed it down with his Mountain Dew, "If I could, I would have stopped them from going."

Everybody else took their hot dogs away from the fire and began to prepare them in their buns and smothered them with whatever condiments they wanted on theirs. While everyone was eating, Jasmine then decided to interject by asking, "Would you really? Well, for all three of them? From what you and Kurama told me about Hiei, he sounded like he really wanted to go and he was unhappy here in the Human World. So, it sounds like he's where he wants to be now."

Koenma then finished off his turkey dog and took a sip from his Mountain Dew again. He turned around and picked up the two large bags of chips and tossed the barbecued flavored one to Kotennyo when she asked for them. She easily caught it in both of her hands.

The prince opened up the bag of nacho cheese flavored Doritos and replied to his loving human girlfriend, "I guess you're right about Hiei. I bet if we were to go to Demon World and bump into him, I bet he'll tell us how much he's happy to be home."

Kuwabara finished off his two pork dogs and washed them down with his orange soda, "Koenma, can you pass me the Doritos?" The prince took a handful and passed them to the red haired psychic and the younger Kuwabara sibling added in agreement, "Yeah, it would have been wrong to stop Hiei from going. I bet if Kurama and Urameshi had their way, they would have stayed."

Jasmine finished off her turkey dog and washed it down with a few gulps of her bottled water, "May I see those after you're done, Kazuma?"

Kazuma took a couple of handfuls of Doritos and passed them to Jasmine. She too took a handful and then passed them to Jorge who asked for them next. After she popped a couple of the nacho cheese flavored chips into her mouth, she then added, "Oh definitely. Poor Kurama just seems so depressed every time he has to go back. That Yomi guy seems like a pest."

Koashura munched on a few barbecued potato chips and washed them down with his Mountain Dew. Deciding to change the topic from their currently depressing subject, he then heard the song "You Gotta Be" from Des'ree playing on his portable radio. The redheaded god turned up the volume just a little bit and hearing it, Jasmine then said, "Turn it up some more, I love this song."

Shizuru finished off her pork dog and took a sip from her Coke, "Me too. Crank it up Koashura."

Koashura turned up his radio some more and everyone began to bob their heads to the music. Koenma then decided to sing along to the song. The rest of the group felt the warm and happy effects of the magical properties of the prince's enchanting voice. Once the song ended and switched to TLC's "Waterfalls", Koenma stopped singing.

As the song played in the background, he then asked, "So, what do we have planned for this week of fun and relaxation?"

Kuwabara took another sip from his orange soda and said, "I was kind of thinking about building sandcastles with Yukina tomorrow." He then shifted his attention to his lovely ice demon girlfriend, "My love, would you like to build sandcastles with me?"

Yukina finished off her turkey dog and washed it down with her orange soda, "I would love to Kazuma."

Jorge chugged down the rest of his Mountain Dew, "Tomorrow, I'm going to sleep in for a couple of hours and after I wake up, I was kind of hoping to go snorkeling or surfing. What about you Sir?"

Koenma sipped from his Mountain Dew, turned around and opened the food cooler up again. He retrieved the Hershey's chocolate bars, marsh mellows, and graham crackers and replied to his ogre servant, "I was planning on going out and walking the beach with Jasmine and perhaps taking part in some fun activities like beach volleyball, swimming in the ocean or some other fun stuff with her."

Jasmine tore open the bag that contained the large fluffy marsh mellows. She stuck her marsh mellow on her stick and replied holding it over the fire, "That sounds like a plan. I was also kind of hoping to hang with Kotennyo, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan sometime this week to do something with just us girls too. But, I haven't decided on what yet."

Koenma put a marsh mellow on his stick and stuck it over the fire, "That sounds awesome. I was kind of thinking of doing something with Jorge, Koashura and even Kuwabara if he's interested in doing something with just us guys."

Kuwabara then began to toast a marsh mellow too, "Yeah, that sounds great. Since Urameshi went to Demon World and Kurama is just too busy, I just have the guys and since we are all now going to different high schools, they have been busy too. It would be nice to just hang out with just some of my guy friends again. It's not that I don't like hanging with my lady friends, I do but, I miss my other friends."

Yukina began to toast a marsh mellow too, "That's okay Kazuma. Hang out with the guys. I understand how important male friendships are."

Kazuma gave the ice demon a warm smile, "Thank you Yukina." He then knelt his head down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek with made her giggle with her pale cheeks turning pink.

The nine friends continued their discussion on what kind of activities they wanted to partake in tomorrow and possibly the entire week while they made smores. After eating their graham cracker, chocolaty and marsh mellow desert, they all took turns singing along or dancing to the songs on Koashura's portable radio. Laughter was heard especially since Koashura, Kotennyo, and Shizuru are not very good singers but, they made everyone laugh nonetheless.

Pretty soon, it was getting late and they all helped put out the small bonfire, cleaned up their trash mess and put their empty pop bottles, leftover food, empty food bags, and used paper plates into the two coolers and walked back to the hotel.

When the nine friends reached the fifth floor, Jasmine, Koenma, Kotennyo, and Botan put the two coolers in Shizuru's, Kazuma's, and Yukina's room. They all wished each other a good night and went to their respective rooms. Koenma and Jasmine walked into theirs and the prince shut the door behind them.

Jasmine stood up on her tip toes to kiss her lover on the cheek. She put her small dainty hands on his chest and gazed into his brown eyes, "I'm going to go slip on something a little more comfortable."

The young demon hunter walked over to her suitcase and took out something to sleep in and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Koenma then changed into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and sat down on the bed wondering what his human lover was changing into. His question was answered when the bathroom door opened and out walked Jasmine wearing the white sexy silky nightdress he bought her.

Koenma felt his cock getting hard at the wonderful sight in front of him. Seeing his reaction, Jasmine then giggled like a schoolgirl. She licked her pink lips at him and said in a sultry voice, "See something you like my prince?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen. You are so sexy in that."

The young woman crawled into bed and gave her royal lover a wicked smile. Koenma could see the naughty twinkle in her large brown eyes and boy did it turn him on. Jasmine then straddled the prince and cupped his handsome face in her hands, giving him a deep and loving kiss.

Koenma moaned and deepened it by slipping his tongue into his human lover's mouth, caressing her tongue with his. Jasmine then seductively purred as she began to grind her wet pussy against her prince's growing erection, "Mmmmmmmmm…."

Koenma then broke the kiss to trail soft hot kisses along Jasmine's neck. The Alaskan psychic then shut her eyes arching her neck back as she felt her lover's luscious lips brush the sensitive milky white flesh of that sensitive spot. Jasmine let out a low moan as Koenma began to kiss, nip and suck on it, "Oh Koenma…ahhhh."

"Jasmine."

He then began to kiss along her neck, down to her collarbone, gently nipping that area, trailed soft kisses onto her chest and to in between her small perky breasts. Jasmine moved her neck back to face him and opened her eyes. Koenma then looked up at her and gently laid her down on the bed.

He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and shifted his attention back to her breasts. Seeing her erect pink nipples poking through the white lacey fabric of the breast cups of the nightdress, Koenma licked his lips. Oh how he wanted to lick them, play with them and suck on his lover's nipples.

Seeing his reaction, Jasmine then sat up and slipped the spaghetti straps of her nightdress off her small shoulders and uncovered her breasts. Koenma licked his lips and his lover said in a low seductive voice, "Play with them my prince. I can see it in your eyes. You want to and I want to you to. I also want to you to eat me out until you make me cum hard and then I want you to make love to me and have me climax again. I'm getting so wet just thinking about it. I want you Koenma and I yearn for your touch."

Koenma then leaned over and their faces were inches apart from each other's. He gazed into her large brown eyes and replied in the same low and seductive manner, "I want you too, my queen. I have wanted this for over a week."

He then cupped Jasmine's face in his hands and gave her a deep and loving kiss. The young demon hunter moaned into the kiss, slipping he tongue into Koenma's mouth. Tongues caressing each other's once more. The prince gently lowered the young human psychic down onto the bed and broke the kiss to trail kisses along Jasmine's neck.

Jasmine then lowly moaned when she felt Koenma's lips against that sensitive spot on her neck once more, nipping, kissing, and sucking. "Oh Koenma." She purred.

Koenma quit sucking on her neck and softly kissed and nipped on her collarbone, trailed more kisses onto her chest and to in between her small perky breasts. Taking one in his hand, the young god then licked Jasmine's hard pink nipple making her sigh at his gentle touch.

"Ahhh…mmmmm."

Koenma smirked and feeling his cock growing harder from hearing his lover's moans and he wanted her to make more. The prince then swirled his tongue around Jasmine's nipple and took it into his mouth and began to gently bite, nip, and suck on it making the young woman moan with pleasure.

He gently massaged the other breast and after a little bit, he switched over to the other breast to give it the same treatment. Jasmine then began to run her fingers through Koenma's luscious brown hair and she let out a loud moan when he slipped his hand under her nightdress and guided his long fingers over her mound, through her soft brown hair and parted her pussy lips.

Gently touching her moist depths, Koenma gently rubbed Jasmine's throbbing clit with his index finger. Jasmine arched back and still running her fingers through the prince's hair she then loudly and lewdly moaned, "Koenma!"

He quit playing with her beautiful breasts and looked down at her watching her reactions. Jasmine opened her large brown eyes and looked up at Koenma and seeing his darkly seductive smirk, she felt her pussy get wetter. Oh god, did it turn her on. He then said to her in a low and sexy voice, "Do you want me to eat you out now?"

Jasmine nodded and groaned feeling the surge of pleasure from him rubbing her clit, "Y…yes."

He withdrew his hand from underneath her nightdress and Jasmine whined with protest. Koenma then chuckled at her reaction. Jasmine lifted her small hips and her butt to allow him to slide off her sexy white nightdress. The prince did just that and threw it off to the side. Staring at his naked human lover, he licked his lips.

Now naked in all of her glory, Jasmine then gladly spread her legs for him and Koenma began to trail soft kisses up her leg and to her inner thigh. He began to tease her by licking, nipping, biting, and sucking on that sensitive milky white flesh of that area.

Jasmine then cried out, "Quit teasing me. Please Koenma. Please!"

She looked down to see him darkly smirking at her from in between her legs. Getting wetter and more turned on by the minute, the young demon hunter began to beg, "Koenma please. Please, I want you to eat my pussy. Please."

"As you wish my sweet Jasmine."

He then leaned in and gave her wet pussy a gentle lick, tasting her juices. "Mmmmmmm…my queen, you taste so good."

Jasmine arched back let out a lewd moan and they went up an octave when Koenma licked up to her throbbing clit. Deciding to tease her a little bit, he swirled his tongue around it but, instead of sucking on the sensitive bead of flesh, he continued to lick her slit in long slow licks.

"Ahhhhhh….Koenma."

Jasmine clenched onto the sheets below her, shut her eyes and arched back. Oh god it was such torture what he was doing but, it felt so fucking good. The prince once again lapped up her juices like a cat lapping up its milk and then licked back up to her clit. Once again, he swirled his tongue around it and took it into his mouth.

Clenching onto the sheets tighter, Jasmine began to whimper feeling him digging it up from under its hood and feeling him gently licking the sensitive bead of flesh. Koenma then began to gently suck on it, applying gentle even pressure, making Jasmine cry out in ecstasy, "Yes! Oh yes!"

Oh how he loved hearing her make those sounds. They were like music to his ears and wanting to make her scream louder and really writhe in pleasure, Koenma then inserted one of his long fingers inside her and began to gently pump it in and out of her wet pussy.

Jasmine's moans went up an octave and she continued to writhe in pleasure. The prince kept up his slow and steady pace with his finger and feeling her orgasm begin to build, Jasmine then began to beg for her release, "Oh Koenma. Please. I need to cum!"

Knowing that she was getting close but, not really ready to finish her off yet, Koenma then withdrew his finger from her pussy and quit sucking on her throbbing clit. Jasmine opened up her eyes and looked down at him and began to whine, complaining, "Why did you stop?"

Koenma didn't respond, he just gave her a dark smirk. Wanting to make her cum hard, he then spread her pussy lips and leaned in and began to lick her up again. Jasmine then put her hand on the back of Koenma's head and gently moved his head closer to her wet crotch. After giving her more slow and long licks, the prince then snaked his tongue to the entrance of her wet pussy.

He then gently pushed his tongue inside her and began to curl and probe it. Feeling him touching the right spot, Jasmine then laid back down and writhed from the pleasure, "Oh god!"

Koenma then began to gently rub circles on her clit with his thumb making his lover moan enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. Jasmine clenched onto the sheets below her once again and bit her lip to keep from crying out any louder. She didn't want Koashura and Kotennyo to hear her from their room.

Sadly, she wasn't able to keep her composure any longer as Koenma gently increased his pressure on her clit and pushed his tongue deeper inside her. Jasmine's moans went up an octave and she arched back in pleasure. After a few more moments, the young demon hunter felt her orgasm build up and she once again began to beg for her release, "Koenma please! I can't this anymore!"

Hearing her pleas and seeing writhe in pleasure, the young prince felt his cock getting harder and then decided to grant her wish as he gently rubbed her clit faster and harder and curled his tongue repeatedly on her sweet spot. Jasmine's vision began to blur and she arched back feeling overwhelming pleasure as her orgasm washed over her body. She cried out her lover's name in ecstasy as she released her hot juices with her climax, "KOENMA!"

Jasmine laid there catching her breath and once she regained strength, the young psychic sat up and seeing her lover lick her juices off his luscious lips, she gave him a sexy and sweet smile flashing her slightly crooked teeth. She then said in a low husky voice, "Please make love to me my prince. I can't wait any longer."

Koenma smiled in return and slipped out of his pajama bottoms freeing his throbbing erection. He then crawled over to her as Jasmine laid down and spread her legs for him. The prince then gently nuzzled his nose against hers and gazing into her eyes, he then said in a low voice, "Yes my queen."

Koenma kissed Jasmine deeply and passionately as he pushed his rock hard cock into her sopping wet pussy. Both lovers moaned into the kiss becoming one once more. They then broke the kiss when Koenma began to gently thrust into the young demon hunter.

Jasmine arched her neck back and moaned in pleasure, "Oh Koenma."

"Does that feel good?"

"Oh yes."

Koenma then softly kissed her neck and Jasmine moved her head back and they gazed into each other's brown eyes. The prince went at a slow and steady pace which was pleasurable for the both of them. Jasmine then began to buck her hips in time with her lover's slow and gentle thrusts.

She then wrapped her legs around his slender waist to bring him closer to her and they kissed each other deeply again. The kiss parted after a couple of minutes and Jasmine lowly moaned, "Harder."

"Yes my queen."

Koenma then began to thrust his cock harder and picked up his pace a little bit. Jasmine's moans grew a little bit louder and lewder and she brought her small dainty hands up and began to run her fingers through the prince's soft luscious brown hair.

Feeling a surge of pleasure, Koenma then groaned, "Jasmine. Ohhhhh…"

He then trailed soft kisses on Jasmine's neck and she arched her neck back and moaned at how good it felt. Koenma stopped kissing her neck and they gazed into each other's eyes once more. Jasmine leaned up and brought their lips together once again. They kissed each other deep and lovingly enjoying this soft, loving, intimate, and passionate lovemaking.

After a minute they parted again and Koenma pressed his forehead against Jasmine's and moaned, "I love you."

"I love you too my prince."

Their breathing began to grow deeper and more labored as Koenma picked up his pace and thrusted his cock harder, deeper and faster into Jasmine's warm, wet pussy. The lovers' moans grew louder, lewder and more desperate sounding. Feeling their orgasms coming, Jasmine then asked her prince, "Are you almost there?"

Koenma nodded and breathed deeply, "Yes."

"Me too."

The lovers then moved faster and harder as fast and hard as they could go. After a few moments, Koenma and Jasmine held each other close as they both came crying out each other's names as Koenma released his hot seed inside her with Jasmine releasing her juices with her climax.

"KOENMA!"

"JASMINE!"

They held each other close, breathing heavily from the intense orgasm they just shared. After catching their breath, Koenma then withdrew his cock from Jasmine's pussy and laid down next to her. Jasmine then rolled over on her side and put her hand on the prince's bare toned chest.

She grinned with a serene smile of satisfaction and said, "That was amazing."

Koenma wrapped his strong arms around his woman's slender nude body, "So were you my queen."

They sweetly kissed each other and then pulled the covers over their naked bodies. As they snuggled up close, Jasmine then asked, "So, what do want to do first after breakfast tomorrow? Over the next week, the world is our oyster."

Koenma chuckled kissed the Alaskan psychic's forehead. Looking down at her and seeing her large brown eyes sparkling from the afterglow of their loving and passionate lovemaking, he then replied, "Are you up for playing some sort of a game?"

Jasmine thought about it for a moment and replied, "Yeah, I love it. I heard in the lobby when we checked in, that there is going to be a volleyball net going to be set up on the beach. What do you say that we and the rest of our group play some beach volleyball?"

The prince smiled, he adored the idea and said with enthusiasm, "Yeah that sounds like fun. Count me in."

He then softly kissed her and they parted a minute later. After laying there for about five minutes, Jasmine then asked, "Koenma are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to watch TV until we fall asleep?"

The prince looked down at his lover and replied, "Yeah sure, why not?"

Jasmine then sat up, leaned over to the nightstand and picked up the TV remote. Once turning on the TV that was sitting in front of their bed, she flipped through the channels. Finding that nothing good was on, she and Koenma settled on MTV which was just showing music videos. The prince and the demon hunter spent the next couple of hours snuggled up together watching music videos and talking about them discussing which ones were good and which ones totally sucked.

After doing that, they then fell asleep in each other's arms as MTV continued to play music videos in the background. The next morning, Koenma and Jasmine woke up and took a shower. They didn't make love but instead talked about their plans for the next week including the beach volleyball game that they were going to play with their friends.

Twenty minutes later, they emerged from the bathroom and got dressed in their beach attire. Jasmine slipped on a purple ruffled bikini with pink bows on the hem of the bottoms and one in between her small perky breasts on the top. She also tied a pink Hawaiian beach sash around her waist covering her bikini bottoms. Koenma slipped on a pair of blue and red Hawaiian swim trunks and a blue Alaska t-shirt with a picture of a polar bear on it.

After slipping on their flip flops, grabbing their sunglasses, Jasmine slung her purple beach bag over her slender shoulder and held her hand out to her prince, "Ready for breakfast?"

Koenma nodded feeling his stomach rumbling and slipping his pacifier into his mouth, "Yes my queen."

He gladly took her hand and they walked out of their room and downstairs to the hotel's restaurant to meet Koashura, Kotennyo, Shizuru, Yukina, Kuwabara, Jorge, and Botan for breakfast. A few minutes later, Koenma and Jasmine were led into the restaurant by the seating hostess and approached the table that their seven friends sat at.

After the group of nine ordered their drinks, Kotennyo then remarked, "About damn time guys. What kept you? Were you two having another round in the shower?" She then winked suggestively.

The prince and the young demon hunter both blushed at her comment and Jasmine then replied, "No, we just had a discussion on what we wanted to do today."

Jorge sipped from his apple juice and asked his boss, "What did you two decide on?"

Koenma stared at his orange juice and shifted his attention to his blue ogre servant, "Well, after Jasmine and I ah…um…made love last night, we thought that perhaps we all can play a game of beach volleyball."

Jasmine took her boyfriend's hand and kissed it, adding, "Yep, there is going to be a few volleyball nets set up today for anyone to play a game. Another good thing about it is, you can play as long as you want. Would any of you guys be interested?"

Koashura gulped down some milk, "Yeah, count me in. What about you Kotennyo?"

The young goddess formed a smile on her beautiful face, "Oh hell yeah."

The nine friends then ordered their breakfast and when their food came, they continued their discussion on their beach volleyball game. Botan, Shizuru, Jorge, and Kuwabara expressed their interest in playing. Yukina on the other hand, then looked at the table's other eight occupants and asked curiously, "What's volleyball?"

Botan then chuckled at her ice demon friend's curiosity, "Volleyball is a super fun human game where you hit a white ball with one or both of your hands over a high net."

Jasmine took a bite from her pancakes and washed it down with her apple juice, "Do you want to play Yukina? You don't have to if you don't want to. If you don't, you can be our score keeper."

Yukina nodded, "Yeah, I would love to. Would anyone like to teach me how to play?"

Kuwabara finished off his eggs, gulped down some orange juice and brightly smiled, "I can my love. I have been playing volleyball since I was a little kid."

The lovely ice demon sweetly smiled at the red haired psychic, "Thank you Kazuma. You're so sweet." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek which made Kuwabara blush.

The nine friends continued with their beach volleyball conversation and after finishing off their breakfast, they then walked over to the beach to find an unoccupied volleyball net. Luckily, they found one next to the Hawaiian themed luau drink and snack bar.

Jasmine set her beach bag next to the volleyball net and took out a bottle of sun block and began to rub it on her pale skin. She then shifted her attention to Koenma, "Can you help me get my back?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen."

The Alaskan psychic handed him the sun block and he began to rub the lotion on her back. Koenma then squirt some on his hand began to lather himself with it. Jasmine also helped him get his back and the prince slipped his Alaska t-shirt back on after handing his loving girlfriend back the bottle.

After everyone put on their sun block, Jasmine then counted everyone in their group. She then put her hand on her chin and said thinking, "Okay, who wants to be team captains?"

Koenma, Koashura, Shizuru, Jorge, and Kuwabara raised their hands. The five that volunteered played rock-paper-scissors and it was decided that Jorge and Koashura were the team captains. The redheaded god and the blue ogre then looked at the seven that stood before them and Jorge asked Koashura, "Do you want to pick first?"

Koashura nodded, "Yeah sure, why not?" He then scanned their friends and then decided, "Dearest, get your sexy butt over here."

Kotennyo's cheeks blushed pink at her boyfriend calling her "sexy" and ran over to his side. Jorge then scanned the six remaining and to Koenma's disappointment the ogre picked, "Kuwabara and by Kuwabara, Kazuma get over here."

Kuwabara ran over to Jorge's side and Koenma glared at his servant, "Ogre!"

Hearing his boss yell at him for not picking him, Jorge then scratched the back of his head nervously and said hoping not to agitate him further, "Sorry Koenma sir."

Koashura then went again and looked at the remaining five and said, "Shizuru."

Shizuru ran over to his side and Koenma glared at him too. The redheaded god saw the death glare his childhood friend was giving him, "Sorry Koenma."

Jorge then went next, "Yukina."

"Dammit Ogre!"

Jorge just avoided looking at his boss this time and Koashura then picked, "Botan."

Botan ran over to join Shizuru and Kotennyo. Koenma then raised his voice at Koashura again, "Koashura!"

"Dude, sorry."

"Sorry, my ass."

Now it was only Koenma and Jasmine and the prince hoped that he wouldn't be picked last. The last time he was picked last for a game was during Spirit World Kindergarten and back then, nobody wanted him on their team for anything. Even though Koenma prayed he wouldn't be picked last for this game, he didn't want that to happen to Jasmine either.

It was now Jorge to pick again and then his hopes were shattered when his servant then said, "Jasmine."

Koenma felt like he wanted to punch the ogre in the face and seeing how angry her boyfriend was, Jasmine glared at both Jorge and Koashura. She felt anger for both her college friend and roommate and her lover's blue ogre servant and shot them both a death glare. Koashura and Jorge saw the look on her lovely face and they both began to sweat nervously, fearing that she may whip out her fans on them.

The Alaskan demon hunter then barked at both of them, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You both did that on purpose just to piss Koenma off and you know what, I'll go last! Fuck you both!"

Jasmine shifted her attention back to her boyfriend and looked up at his handsome face, gazing lovingly into his brown eyes. She then said sweetly, "Why don't you go take my place on Jorge's team?"

Koenma took her small dainty hands in his and said feeling grateful that for what she was doing for him, "Jasmine you don't have to do this. What…"

Jasmine stood on her tip toes, removed his pacifier, and gave him a deep and loving kiss. She parted after a minute and replied, slipping his pacifier back into his mouth, "I'll be fine. I know what it's like to be picked last. It was just totally unfair what Koashura and Jorge did. Go join Jorge and I'll play on Koashura's team."

The prince smiled behind his pacifier. He gazed into her large brown eyes feeling like he had fallen in love with her all over again, "Thank you my queen. You are so wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too Koenma."

Koenma removed his pacifier and he and Jasmine shared another deep and passionate kiss. The lovers parted after a couple of minutes and Koenma popped his pacifier back into his mouth and walked over to the side to join Jorge's team. The young prince still glared at him and the blue ogre began to apologize, "Sir, I'm so sorry."

Koenma rolled his eyes at him, "Whatever."

Jasmine walked over to join Koashura and her three girlfriends. She glared at her redheaded roommate who also began to apologize, "Hey Jas, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset Koenma honest."

The Alaskan psychic rolled her brown eyes too, "You're a prick."

Koashura sighed, "Yeah I am."

They then started the game after agreeing that Shizuru would be keeping score to make sure no one else would cheat. Also, it was decided that Botan would serve the ball on Koashura's side and Kuwabara would on Jorge's. Botan was the first one who served the ball.

Everyone on Jorge's side ran to hit the ball but, Koenma then jumped up in front of them and spiked the ball over the net, making the first point. The young prince then held up his hands and smiled like a complete and utter dork being proud of himself, "Oh yeah, who's awesome! I am!"

He then shifted his attention to Jorge practically getting in his face, "That will teach you not to pick me last Ogre!"

Jasmine started laughing and Jorge just looked at his tall, handsome, and pissed boss and said, "Y…yes Sir. I really learned my lesson."

Kuwabara then served the ball next while he taught Yukina how. Both sides hit the ball over the net multiple times until Koenma scored again. This time the prince did a silly victory dance, "Whoooooo! I'm kicking so much ass!"

Jasmine giggled like a schoolgirl and she walked over to the net and said, "How about a kiss my prince."

Koenma ran over to the net, "I would love one my queen." Jasmine stood on her tip toes and removed his pacifier and they shared another deep and passionate kiss.

Koashura sighed in annoyance for his human friend and groaned, "Goddammit Jasmine!"

Still making out with Koenma, Jasmine then flipped him off. The lovers parted and Koenma took off his blue Alaska t-shirt and tossed it onto Jasmine's beach bag. Kuwabara served the ball again and both sides hit the ball multiple times and Kotennyo scored a point.

Jasmine gave her goddess friend a high five, "Good job Kotennyo."

Kotennyo gave her a hug and parted seconds later, "Thanks Jas."

"Oh you're being nice to her."

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Koashura, "Kotennyo wasn't being a jerk to piss off Koenma like you and Jorge were."

Jorge then sighed and snapped at Jasmine getting annoyed with her, "We already apologized to him so quit being a bitch."

Jasmine turned around and glared at Jorge and Koenma walked up to him and hauled off and punched the ogre square in the nose. Jorge sat on the ground and rubbed the sore spot, "Ow! You didn't need to hit me!"

"Yeah I did. You just called my girlfriend a bitch and she was just sticking up for me. Now apologize Ogre or I'll give you one hell of a severe punishment!"

Jorge got up and sighed, "Yes Sir." He shifted his attention to Jasmine, "Sorry Jasmine."

Jasmine sighed, "You're forgiven Ogre."

Beginning to get annoyed, Shizuru rolled her eyes, "Okay, if you guys are done with being assholes to each other, let's continue the game without fighting. We are here to have fun."

Jasmine shifted her attention to her friend and nodded in agreement, "Sorry about that."

Koenma, Jorge, and Koashura all nodded too and the prince said, "You're right Shizuru. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did."

The older Kuwabara sibling nodded, "Good, now that we have worked that out," She looked at her younger brother, "Kazuma, it's your turn again."

Kazuma nodded and served the ball again. This time Botan scored. With the score currently tied at 2-2, on Koashura's side, Kotennyo was now the one to serve the ball and on Jorge's, Koenma would. Kotennyo served the ball and the ball was hit back and forth for a couple of minutes until Jorge scored breaking the tie.

He and Koenma high fived each other and then the prince praised his servant, "Good job Ogre."

"Thank you Sir."

Koenma then served the ball and this time Jasmine scored tying up the game again. Koenma once again served the ball and it went back and forth again for about five minutes until Yukina scored the next point for Jorge's team.

The ice demon smiled, "Wow, this game is so much fun."

Kotennyo served the ball again and seeing her friend sweating, Botan then asked her, "Kotennyo why don't you take off your sleeveless hoodie?"

Hearing the blue haired grim reaper's question, Koashura, Jasmine, and Koenma all knew the reason why. They looked at the goddess hoping she won't freak out. Kotennyo took a deep breath and deciding to be kind of honest but, not revealing her reason for why she just simply said, "I don't want to."

"Why?"

Kotennyo looked at her feet and sighed, "It's just really personal that's all."

Seeing his girlfriend bite her lip, Koashura walked over to her and wrapped his long arms around her. He kissed her forehead and said, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Do you want to go sit down?"

Kotennyo silently nodded. She and Koashura shared a sweet kiss and parted seconds later. Kotennyo then sat down next to Jasmine's beach bag. Botan then just stood there dumbstruck wondering what said to upset her.

"What's wrong with Kotennyo? Did I say something that offended her?"

Jasmine walked up to Botan and put her hand on her shoulder, "No you didn't Botan. It's just best if you don't try to pry right now. It's just that Kotennyo is still going through a difficult time and there is something she's self conscious about. My advice is, let her come to you. When she's ready to talk, she will."

Botan nodded with understanding even though did feel concern for the young goddess, "Okay. I just hope she's okay."

Koashura gave the grim reaper a reassuring smile, "She is. Just give her some time."

Botan nodded and took Kotennyo's place to serve the ball. The volleyball game went on for another two hours until everyone was too exhausted to play with Kotennyo keeping score while sitting on the sidelines. Jorge served the last ball and it went back and forth for five minutes until Shizuru scored the last point.

The game ended with Koashura's team scoring 72 points and Jorge's team scoring 80. The blue ogre's team all gave each other high fives and the two teams all shook each other's hands on having a good game. The nine friends then had a late lunch at the Hawaiian themed luau and all hung out dancing there for the rest of the afternoon and up to late in the evening.

After grabbing a quick dinner at the gas station by grabbing sub sandwiches, the group of nine then went to bed around 12:30AM. The next morning, Botan knocked on Koashura's and Kotennyo's hotel room door and the redheaded god let her in. Koashura rushed out the door to go to the gas station to grab pop tarts for everyone's breakfast.

Kotennyo walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her naked body and not realizing Botan was there, she walked over to her suitcase and grabbed her blue and red one-piece bathing suit. When she turned around Botan gasped when she saw the huge scar on Kotennyo's back.

Hearing the grim reaper's gasps, Kotennyo turned around and shrieked, "Botan! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Botan then said hoping she didn't embarrass or scare her, "Kotennyo I'm so sorry. Koashura let me in before he left to go to the gas station to get our breakfast and I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out today. You know, just the two of us."

Kotennyo hugged her one-piece bathing suit to her chest and bit her lip. She knew Botan saw her scar and she shut her eyes trying to keep herself from crying. Seeing this Botan then approached her and put hands on Kotennyo's shoulders.

The grim reaper tried to apologize, "I'm so sorry. Kotennyo, I hope you don't feel I embarrassed you if you did I'm sorry. But, can I ask you something?"

The goddess looked up at her and said seeing the genuine concern in Botan's pink eyes, "Yeah sure."

"How did you get that? I don't remember you ever having that when you were in Spirit World Kindergarten with Koenma and Koashura."

She and Kotennyo just awkwardly stared at each other and deciding to be a good friend and be completely honest this time, she sighed, "Do you want to see the whole thing?"

Botan nodded and Kotennyo turned around and lowered her towel to just below her lower back. The blue haired grim reaper gasped. She really wanted to know what happened to her. Kotennyo then covered herself back up and turned around and sat on the bed. Botan sat down beside her and the goddess took a deep breath.

"I was tortured. When Koashura and I were arrested for the phony charges that were brought against us, the former captain of the SDF used his spirit energy to torture me to cause me as much pain as possible while Koashura was forced to watch."

She then held her bathing suit against her full breasts as a single tear slid down her beautiful face. Kotennyo choked back a sob and continued with her story, "The pain was unbearable and I thought I was going to die and all I can hear was my screams and Koashura pleading with them to hurt him instead so I wouldn't endure any more pain."

Botan put her hand on her shoulder and asked, "What happened after that?"

Kotennyo took another deep breath, "Koashura couldn't take it anymore so, he did whatever he could do to try to escape. He wound up giving up his toddler form to save me. If you were wondering why Koenma still has his and why me and you never seen Koashura and I in ours. It's because we both gave ours up. I gave mine up a few years ago because, I felt I was ready to and Koashura gave up his over a year ago to save my life."

More tears poured down her cheeks as she continued to spill to Botan, "By the time Koashura force Ootake to let me go, it was too late. I was already permanently burned by that bastard's energy. Then Shunjun, you know, the drummer from Koenma's band who's now the new captain of the SDF?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he protected us with his spirit energy when Ootake tried to attack us with his energy blasts. Shunjun also convinced that sick bastard to let us go saying that we weren't threat anymore. Well, the asshole did and Shunjun, that awesome, awesome man, he opened a gateway for us and we arrived here in the Human World."

Botan then asked her, "What happened after that? How did you guys meet Jasmine?"

Kotennyo took another deep breath, "She and her siblings saved our lives. A group of demons came out of nowhere when we first arrived in Mushiori City and tried to attack Koashura and I and being as exhausted as we were, we couldn't defend ourselves. Jasmine, Niles, and Caroline killed our attackers and took us back to their parents' place and that was when we met Janine and William. They are such amazing people and before I met them, I never really had much of an opinion on humans being that didn't really have much contact with any."

She looked up at Botan, "Janine used her spirit energy to help heal my back but sadly, the scar is permanently there. Jasmine then offered me and Koashura a place to stay being that her sister was moving out to move in with her fiancé Raito. We lived with Janine and William for a few weeks until Caroline completely moved her stuff out and took her name off the apartment's lease. When we moved in, Jasmine put our names on the lease and we both with her and her family's help, forged our own documents saying that Koashura and I were twenty something year old humans so we can get jobs and enroll in Mushiori University with Jasmine. Koashura and I have been living happier lives in here in the Human World and we are just so grateful to the Black Family and the rest of the McAlpin Clan from Alaska for their help and for treating us like not only friends but, a part of their family. I don't know what we would have done if it wasn't for them."

After listening to Kotennyo's story, Botan then gave her goddess friend a hug. Kotennyo then finally broke down started to cry. After crying for about ten minutes she and Botan parted and Kotennyo reached over to the nightstand and took out a single Kleenex and dabbed her eyes.

"Sorry about that. That incident still leaves me on edge."

Botan gave her a warm smile, "It's okay Kotennyo. It's good that decided to share it with me even though it was really hard. Did you tell anyone else?"

Kotennyo nodded, "Yeah, Jasmine and her family, a little bit to Shizuru, and Koenma. Koenma found out through Koashura and Jasmine so, he only knows a just a little bit too. Botan, thank you for listening and please don't tell anyone else. Koashura and I aren't ready to share with anyone else yet. For right now, we just want to keep it between us and a few people. We don't feel comfortable with sharing it with everyone yet."

Botan nodded and understood. Kotennyo then got up walked into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. She walked out five minutes later and slipped on her blue sleeveless hoodie. Botan then asked her curiously, "What were the phony charges that were brought against you and Koashura?"

As they left the hotel room to go meet Koashura for their breakfast, Kotennyo told Botan what they were. The blue haired grim reaper just couldn't believe what she heard and it completely disgusted her on what the young goddess told her. Botan thought she couldn't hate King Yama any more than she did but, she was totally wrong. After eating their breakfast of strawberry flavored pop tarts with Koashura, Kotennyo and Botan then head off to the Hawaii theme luau while Koashura decided to go surfing borrowing a surfboard from the luau.

Over the next couple of days, the break continued to be fun and relaxing. Koenma and Jasmine walked hand in hand on the beach Wednesday afternoon enjoying being in each other's company. Sadly, it was interrupted when Botan and Kotennyo rushed towards them and shouted to get the lovers' attention.

Hearing the voices of their friends, Koenma and Jasmine both turned around wanting to know what was going on. Jasmine then asked noting how out of breath Botan and Kotennyo looked.

"Guys relax, breathe. What's going on?"

Catching her breath, Botan then said, "Kotennyo and I were just at the Hawaii luau, and you'll never guess who we saw there."

Koenma and Jasmine both looked at them with blank expressions on their faces. The prince then asked, "Who did you see Botan?"

She and Kotennyo both looked at each other with panicked looks and back at the lovers. Kotennyo then decided to come out and say it, "Koenma, we just saw your fat bastard dad at the luau."

Koenma felt like he was going to be sick, "WHAT?!"

Both young women nodded. Jasmine then squeezed Koenma's hand hoping to comfort him and said to her two girlfriends, "Okay, we need to get back to the hotel to discuss a solution to this. Kotennyo and I will get Koenma there while you Botan, go find everyone else. Meet us back in our room in thirty minutes."

Botan nodded, winked, and gave the young demon hunter a solute, "Yes ma'am." She then summoned her oar, hopped on it sidesaddle and flew off down the beach to find Jorge, Koashura, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Jasmine and Kotennyo then guided Koenma back to the hotel by taking the back roads through the forest. Luckily, they didn't bump into King Yama on the way there and quickly rushed upstairs to Room 509.

Thirty minutes later, the nine friends met in Koenma's and Jasmine's room to discuss on how to deal with their current situation. Noticing how Koenma was getting anxious, Jasmine gently took his hand in her own, brought it up to her lips and kissed it, hoping to comfort her lover.

Feeling that, Koenma looked over and smiled. He then shifted his attention back to the rest of the group and asked, "Why the hell is Dad here? I thought he would be off in Demon World doing god-knows-what."

Botan shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Koenma but, we need to think of a way to keep him from finding out that you're here."

Koenma felt like he was going to be sick and feeling Jasmine squeeze his hand in comfort again, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. After regaining a little bit of his composure back, he then asked the other eight occupants of the room, "So how are we going to go about this? I don't want this fun vacation to be ruined by my father finding out that I skipped out on my paperwork again to come here."

Just then Jorge came up with a brilliant idea. The blue ogre then began to discuss his plan and Koenma had to admit, that his servant actually thought of a pretty good one. That night, the nine friends all decided to stay in Koenma's and Jasmine's room and all ordered pizza for dinner from room service.

The next day, Jorge's plan on how to avoid and outsmart the tyrannical king commenced. Jasmine and Jorge both agreed to help Koenma avoid his father while Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina were the ones who were to distract him and Koashura, Kotennyo, and Botan were to do the outsmarting in disguise being that King Yama would recognize them.

The three groups all carried walkie talkies that they bought at the island's general store to keep in touch with each other. Koenma had switched back to his toddler form and hid in Jasmine's beach bag. The young prince felt embarrassed he had to do this but, Jasmine did whatever she could do to help her lover feel more comfortable.

"How are you doing in there?"

Koenma looked up at her and held his big hat, "I'm just a little uncomfortable but, I'm okay. Still, this sucks!"

Jasmine sighed, feeling bad for him, "I know but, as soon as the old bastard leaves, you can come out and switch back to your adult form and we all can continue with our fun vacation. I love you."

The currently pint sized prince looked up at her, "I love you too. I want to kiss you but, that would violate our one ground rule."

Jasmine giggled and then replied, "Would you like a drink instead?"

Koenma nodded and then barked at Jorge, "Ogre get me a beer."

The blue ogre nodded at his boss's request replying, "Yes Sir."

Jasmine stared at Koenma for a minute and asked him, "Are you sure you should be drinking in when you're in that form?"

Both Koenma and Jorge burst out laughing and after laughing for minute, the prince regained his composure and replied to his human girlfriend who still didn't understand how a god's body works, "My dear Jasmine, I'll be fine. The alcohol doesn't do anything to this form really. Well, except for changing my mood a little. Sometimes I think you forget that I'm a god and not a normal human man or child."

Jasmine giggled at her forgetfulness, "Oh yeah. Okay Ogre go get him a beer. Oh, can you get me one too?"

Jorge nodded, "Yep." He then ran over to the luau bar and grabbed three bottles of beer, paid for them and ran back over to Jasmine and Koenma. They then hurried down the beach just in case, King Yama were to show up.

Meanwhile with the two Kuwabara siblings and Yukina, they arrived at the luau bar waiting to see if the old bastard were to show up. Just before everyone left the hotel, Koenma, Jorge, Koashura, Botan, and Kotennyo all gave them a description on what he looks like to them. The three waited sitting at the smoothie bar. They ordered banana smoothies and sipped on them waiting for Koashura, Kotennyo and Botan to contact them if they saw anything at the gas station.

Just then, their walkie talkie buzzed and Shizuru picked it up, "Yes?"

Botan's voice was heard on the other side, "Old fart coming. I repeat, the old fart is heading to the luau."

Shizuru pushed the reply button, "Roger that Blue."

Jasmine then replied on hers, "Roger that. Larry, Moe and I are headed to the stadium ruins."

"Roger that Curly."

Shizuru hung up and put her walkie talkie back into her purse. Kuwabara sipped from his banana smoothie and then asked his sister, "So when do you think he'll get here?"

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Yukina do you have your poker chips ready?"

The lovely ice demon nodded and then suddenly, a tall bearded heavy set man who was about six feet tall dress in a yellow and red Hawaiian shirt, khaki pants, and sandals walked into the luau and sensing his aura, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina instantly knew he was a god. Kazuma leaned over and whispered into Shizuru's ear when King Yama walked passed them to the poker table located in the casino, "I take it that fat bastard is Koenma's dad."

Shizuru nodded and chuckled at her younger brother's words. Normally she would get pissed off at him for using that kind of language but, given the circumstances, they had bigger fish to fry. The old king was halfway to the poker table which cued Yukina to get up.

The lovely ice demon casually walked over and ran right into the elder god knocking them both to the floor. Yukina's poker chips went everywhere. Shizuru withdrew her walkie talkie and pushed button speaking in a low voice into it, "The old fart is here. I repeat the old fart is here. The ice princess is also snowing."

The voice of Botan spoke, "Roger that. Blue, Marilyn Monroe and Elvis are on their way."

Both Shizuru and Jasmine replied on their ends, "Roger."

King Yama sat on the floor getting his bearings and glared at the young ice apparition and barked at her, "Foolish girl, watch where you're going!"

Yukina began to pick up her poker chips, "Sorry about that. I'm just so clumsy."

The old king rolled his black eyes, "Lies. You did that on purpose you disgusting demon whore. I should have you arrested for assaulting me."

King Yama's insult towards Yukina cued Kuwabara to step in and shouted at the old king in a very angry voice, "Hey you. You leave my girlfriend alone!"

King Yama got up, adjusted his glasses and turned around to see who was yelling at him. He glared at the red-haired teenage boy who stomped over to him and Kuwabara got in his face, "Apologize to her! She just bumped into you on accident!"

King Yama's glare intensified and retorted, "Don't tell me what to do human boy. You don't know who you're dealing with."

Kuwabara then pushed him, "What did you just say to me?"

Shizuru finished off her banana smoothie and that was her cue to step in. Not only was it part of the plan but, she didn't want to see her younger brother get hurt and from what Koenma told everyone about how powerful his father was, the last thing she wanted was for the elder god to hurt, maim or kill Kazuma.

Shizuru rushed over to her brother and King Yama that looked like they were going to kill each other and said, "Kazuma, Yukina, I was looking everywhere for you guys."

Kazuma turned around and said his sister, "Shizuru you'll never believe what this old fart said about Yukina. He's also refusing to apologize to her."

King Yama's eye twitched, "Old fart?"

Shizuru sighed at her brother's words, "Kazuma it's not polite to go around calling people names."

"But Shizuru…"

"Apologize to him or you and Yukina will not get to watch me play my poker game."

Kazuma rolled his dark brown eyes and shifted his attention to King Yama and said reluctantly, "Sorry."

King Yama sighed, "Whatever. Now get out of my way."

He then walked into the casino and Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru walked inside. Since Shizuru was the only one who could present her ID, she was allowed to sit at the same poker table as King Yama and a group of ordinary humans. Kuwabara and Yukina sat off to the side. Just then three people walked into the casino. The first person was Kotennyo who was wearing a pink dress with a white fuzzy shall wrapped around her bare shoulders to hide the scar on her back and her long strawberry blonde hair was carefully tucked into a blonde wig and she wore pink sunglasses over her brown eyes.

The second individual was Koashura who had is long red hair hidden underneath a black wig and he wore a white button up shirt with black dress pants, and he too wore sunglasses that hid his red eyes and the third was Botan who wore a brown wig, brown sunglasses, bell bottom jeans and a flowery button up shirt. The grim reaper and the two young gods also masked their auras, so King Yama couldn't see through their disguises. The currently disguised trio presented their fake IDs and walked over to the poker table.

Soon the poker game had gotten started. Meanwhile outside the luau, Jasmine, Jorge, and Koenma who was still hidden in the Alaskan psychic's beach bag approached the building.

Jasmine looked over at Jorge and then asked him, "Do you think this plan is working?"

The blue ogre nodded, "Yep, it's known that King Yama is a compulsive gambler and also he hates to lose. I really hope Koashura can pull of his winning streak."

Koenma chuckled and looked up at his girlfriend and his ogre servant, "Oh he will. Koashura is very good at these kinds of games. I just have a feeling that his poker skills have improved since Spirit World Kindergarten."

Jasmine looked down at her currently pint sized boyfriend, "Until the game is finished, do you want to go get a smoothie?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes my queen. I would like a strawberry one please."

She, Jorge, and Koenma then bought their smoothies and found another place to hide. They too masked their auras so King Yama won't find them either. Meanwhile back inside the casino, King Yama was getting increasingly agitated. Last night when he played, he had one hell of a winning streak but tonight, he was losing left and right all thanks to this guy that called himself "Elvis".

The guy called "Elvis" had racked up so many chips and he looked over at his girlfriend "Marilyn" who was just watching and smiled at her. He shifted his attention to the ordinary human dealer and said, "Hit me."

The human dealer dealed out another card to "Elvis" and the woman who was called "Betty" then said the same thing. The dealer dealed out another card to her too. Shizuru then asked the same thing and King Yama sighed and said to the ordinary human, "Hit me."

The dealer dealed out another card to King Yama and the old king picked up his cards and smirked at the "Elvis" guy. He was so confident he had him this time. King Yama couldn't tell if this "Elvis" guy was human, demon, or a god but, something seemed familiar about him and couldn't put his finger on it.

The human dealer then asked, "Okay, who's in?"

Shizuru took one look at her cards and sighed. She looked at Kuwabara and Yukina who just gave the thumbs down to signal her to back out. The elder Kuwabara sibling then said, "I fold."

She placed her cards down on the table. "Betty" looked at her cards and also sighed and deciding not to risk any more of her poker chips she then said, "Me too. I'm out."

The other ordinary human players also backed out leaving King Yama and the mysterious "Elvis" guy. "Elvis" looked at "Marilyn" who got a glimpse of his cards and he saw her wink from underneath her pink sunglasses.

"Elvis" shifted his attention to King Yama and said as he scooted a few black poker chips to the center of the table, "I'm in. What about you old man? You look like you're about to have a heart attack. Just hope you don't need to go to the hospital after this."

King Yama glared at "Elvis" and said feeling determined, "Of course I'm in runt."

The elder god scooted his final stack of poker chips to the center of the table. "Elvis" then threw in more black chips along with some blue ones and a few red ones and then looked at his cards. He smirked at the old king and then the ordinary human dealer announced, "This is the last one. It's all or nothing. Winner gets everything."

"Elvis" who was really Koashura, and King Yama just stared each other down. Tension was high all around the poker table. The two gods continued to stare each other down and like the cocky bastard he is, King Yama laid his cards down on the table and said, "Eat that young man, Full House."

Everyone at the table ooed then "Elvis" or Koashura then looked at the cards and whistled, "Wow. You're really good old man, really good. But, I'm afraid you're not good enough."

"Elvis" or Koashura laid down his cards and King Yama's eyes widened. Koashura smirked and the ordinary human dealer then said with astonishment, "No way, he got a Royal Flush."

The game was now over and the old king felt like the bottom of his world just dropped out from underneath him. He then stood up and barked, "That was a big fat waste of my time. I knew I should have gone to Vegas."

King Yama then walked away from the poker table, stormed out of the casino and out of the luau. He then opened up a gateway to the Demon World and walked through before it sealed shut behind him.

Back in the luau, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Kuwabara, Koashura, and Kotennyo walked out of the casino after cashing in Koashura's poker chips. The six friends then called up Jasmine, Jorge, and Koenma on their walkie talkies. The group of nine met back at the hotel and after flying her oar around the island, Botan couldn't find any trace of King Yama around.

But to be safe, they once again spent the night in Jasmine's and Koenma's hotel room. The next morning and after finally realizing that the old king wasn't around, Koenma switched back to his tall and handsome adult form and he, Jasmine, and Jorge were now making sandcastles on the beach. It was now the last day they were going to be there and the young psychic leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Are you relaxed now?"

The prince nodded, "Yes my queen. I thank all of you with helping me especially you Ogre."

Jorge smiled, "It was no problem Sir."

They continued to build their sandcastles for another hour until Jorge decided he wanted to surfing and Koenma and Jasmine finally got their relaxing romantic walk on the beach. The rest of the day was incredibly relaxing and when the lovers got back to their hotel room, they made love again before going to bed. The next morning after breakfast, the nine friends checked out of the hotel and handed in their room keys. Later that day, Koenma, Botan, and Jorge returned to  
Spirit World. Luckily, King Yama was still away so it was never found out that Koenma left his work to enjoy his Spring Break. Jorge, Botan, and anyone else who knew kept their mouths shut saying that it wasn't the king's business if his son took a break from his work. Just like everyone else, Koenma deserved one too and he was so grateful that he had friends and a loving girlfriend who was there to remind him.


End file.
